


Moth In The Spider's Web

by JamieTheFemoid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Masturbation, Teasing, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieTheFemoid/pseuds/JamieTheFemoid
Summary: OK so I just wanna say I know neither of these characters would ever fuck, but for the purposes of this fic the growth of a cock includes changes to sexuality for Vaggie. Angel just likes the cock, obviously.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 6





	Moth In The Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I just wanna say I know neither of these characters would ever fuck, but for the purposes of this fic the growth of a cock includes changes to sexuality for Vaggie. Angel just likes the cock, obviously.

* * *

"Where the fuck do you even buy this stuff?" Vaggie asked taking a porn magazine out of a box.  
"It's complimentary, given dat I'm in 'em. Anyways if ya helpin' me move in don't look at my shit."   
"This one has something written on it: daemones forti, da mihi farciminis. What does that mean?"  
"I don' fuckin' know."   
Vaggie's lower body suddenly felt crazy, like things were shifting around.   
"O-oh fuck..."  
Blood rushed to Vaggie's clit as it began to expand rapidly, causing a bulge to grow in Vaggie's pants.   
"W-wait, wh-"  
Vaggie's word were cut short when her clit grew to it's final size, a full 7 inches, and her vaginal lips pushed outwards to form the seal of her ballsack. She then shuddered as the head of her new cock formed at the tip of her former clit.  
"Woooah, nice cock toots!"  
"Wh-what the fuck happened?!"  
"Somethin' _big_ from da looks of it, hehe."  
"Shut up you idiot, _I have a fucking dick!"  
  
_Vaggie removes her underwear, unleashing her fully erect cock.  
"Ahh, there we go. Stupid fucking thing."  
"Ooooo, it's even better in person, want me to show ya how it works?"  
"What? N-"   
Vaggie suddenly felt different about Angel. something she hadn't seen before. For some reason, the thought of Angel staring down her new cock was... _intriguing.  
  
_"Well, uh, I guess so as I'm not sure how long I'll have it..."  
Vaggie replied, sitting down on Angel's bed.  
"Woah, wasn't expectin' ya to say yes. Seems like dat thing changed ya a little, eh?"  
"Shut up..."  
Angel sat down next to her and leaned in to look at her cock.  
"God, _damn._ This looks so fuckin' good. It makes me wanna rip my clothes off and just..." Angel's eyes rolled into the back of his head, making a face of pure lust.  
"Um, Angel..."  
"Oh, uh, yeah, so... What do you want me to show ya? I didn't think you'd say yes so I got no idea what da fuck you expect me to do."  
  
Vaggie blushed as she noticed Angel's visible erection, and blushed even harder when she realized her cock had begun dripping precum.  
"Ahh, wha, what does that mean?"  
Angel grinned, and look into her eyes.   
"It means I know what you want me to do." Angel replied seductively.  
Angel shifted so that his face was right below Vaggie's cock.   
"Take ya hand and stroke it up n' down."   
Vaggie moved her left hand to her cock, and started to stroke it slowly.  
"Ahhh, it feels so good..."  
"Yeah? Ya like strokin' your big cock? You wanna keep goin' 'til ya shower my pretty face in cum?" Angel teased, pointing at himself with a sly grin.   
"Mmmmm..." Vaggie started to stroke faster.   
"Are you gonna cum for me, big girl?"  
"Y-yes..." Vaggie whispered, stroking even faster.  
"Then do it, you slut. Cum on my face. I wanna see what your thick cock can do. So cum for me."  
"Ahhh, ungh, aaaahhhh!" Vaggie's cock sprayed cum in Angel's face.  
  
"Mmmm... tasty. You got a lotta cum, honey." Angel said, wiping the cum off his face with his hand and slurping it off of his fingers.  
"Haaaa... Oh fuck... That was so goooood..." Vaggie laid down on Angel's bed, her erection finally fading.  
"Oh, but you still have that cock. What a shame."  
"I... Don't think... That'll be an issue..."  
"Well, why don't I go get ya some water so you can calm down?"   
Angel left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Vaggie stared down at her flaccid cock.  
"This is definitely going to take some getting used to." 


End file.
